


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, klaus is jealous his siblings are cuddly without him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fic. "maybe something about klaus' reaction to the rebekah/elijah reunion? with lots of nice elijah/rebekah and klaus sulking because he's a douche and ergo doesn't get any love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes?"

Elijah ran his fingers through Rebekah’s hair as he looked over to where Klaus was standing. “She hasn't been sleeping very well.”

Klaus folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. “That’s what she gets for spending all her time on the computer.”

"Do you find fault in Rebekah searching for me, Niklaus?" The censure in Elijah’s voice nearly made Klaus flinch. 

_Nearly._

Rebekah stirred and Elijah pressed his palm on her forehead. Moments passed. “It seems your presence is disturbing her dreams.”

"It’s one of my many talents," Klaus said. 

Elijah stood up and turned around. There was a glint in his eyes that reminded Klaus that Elijah was as much as monster as he was. “Leave us, brother, so that she can rest.”

Klaus took a step into the room. “This is my house.”

"And that will cease to have any meaning if you continue to act as if her pain is irrelevant," Elijah said. He walked over to Klaus and set a hand on his shoulder. It was not comforting. "Rebekah has chosen to remain with us. Do not jeopardize this."

Klaus stared at his sister. Her frown reminded him that the last time he’s seen her smile, really smile, was for Elijah and not him. He clenched his fists. “Have a slumber party for eternity.” He jerked away from his brother and turned around. “See if I care.”

He expected Elijah to follow him with a lecture at his lips.

But he was left alone.


End file.
